


Blue Eyes, Crimson Soul

by ShipperificWings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Future Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes might be blue but her soul is crimson red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes, Crimson Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 sentence ficathon prompt: Any fandom or original, any characters or pairings, the color of fire, the color of fury.

For all of the thoughts he usually had of her eyes are the color of the sea, her actions and soul were crimson red.  
She was fire when they battled the others and she was crimson whenever he called her a lady, at first it was because of her reticence of seeing herself as a lady rather than a warrior, lately it meant she was embarrassed of another person discovering she was every bit a woman.   
He was usually that person. She would later on come to him, so firey that not even the Targaryen Queen could try to make her calm, as Brienne of Tarth would never back down and leave Jaime behind. That alone had given Jaime a chance to live and a new life as the consort of the Lady of Tarth.


End file.
